


Now I Know.

by SmokedJoker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Self-Reflection, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker
Summary: It's Ann's birthday but Ren and Ann are countries apart and due to reasons on Ren's side, he's unable to go a visit Ann. so they settle on doing a video call.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 18





	Now I Know.

It was early morning as Ren was setting up the video call with Ann, who was currently in Los Angeles for the time being.  
  
There was a modeling opportunity her parent told her about and Ann, being her usual self, took the challenge to improve her modeling career. If it sounded good to her, Ann would usually try to take the chance and expand her horizons. In her budding career, there had been failures, but Ann was always one to not shy away from them and take the chance to learn from them. It was something that made Ann, Ann, which was one of the many reasons Ren had fallen for her.  
  
Ren shook his head as he wondered if he got this all down right. He was currently staring at a black screen in the video chat program.  
  
“I listened to Futaba’s instructions on how to set this call up, but so far, there’s nothing.” Ren stared at the time in the corner of his laptop screen. “and it’s past the time we said we’d call each other. Should I call Futaba and ask her to troubleshoot for me?”  
  
Ren slightly winced at the thought of calling Futaba so early in the morning. She usually stayed up late playing games or surfing the web and to be woken up without warning the next morning, on a free day especially..….. It wasn’t a pretty picture.  
  
Before Ren was going to contemplate taking that risk for the love of his life, the black screen suddenly cut to a video feed of Ann holding her cellphone to her ear. It seemed to have finally connected.

“O-OH! Futaba! I think I got it working!!! I see him!” Ann said in a relieved and happy voice.

Ren instinctively smiled at the sight of her being happy to see him, but then he realized what Ann just said.“Futaba?” Ren reacted to Ann’s mention of the person he was just thinking about.  
  
Suddenly, another screen came into their video chat, and there, Futaba appeared. Her hair was in disorder, her eyes, which didn’t have glasses in front of them, had bags under them, and she currently had a very annoyed frown on her face as she ‘looked’ at the both of them. She'd obviously been woken from her sleep without consent.  
  
Ren noticed Futaba also had her cellphone held to her ear.  
  
“SEE! Ren knows what he was doing, so why’d you have to call me?!!!!!” Futaba whined to Ann.  
  
Ann then switched to an apologetic expression.  
  
“I just wanted to be extra sure! Plus doesn’t it sound more romantic for me and Ren to first hear from each other like this?” Ann said with a playful smile.  
  
Futaba rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
“Please. You act like you haven’t seen or heard each other in months, but you guys just set this up yesterday!” Futaba explained with an annoyed voice.  
  
“Teehee (Heart Symbol)” Ann knocked a light fist on her head and stuck her tongue out playfully, trying to appear innocent and oblivious.  
  
“Ugghhh. I don’t have the energy for this.” Futaba relented. “You better live up to your promise, Ann.”  
  
“Of course, of course! When have I never lived up to my promises?” Ann said playfully.  
  
“….MmmmHmm.” Futaba hummed in a not so convinced tone. “I’m going back to bed, Good night.”  
  
“Isn’t it morning over there?” Ann asked playfully.  
  
“Suck Ren’s dick.” Futaba left Ann with an open mouth as she ended her feed right there. A message appeared in the corner showing Futaba had left the chatroom.  
  
There was an awkward silence left sitting in the wake of Futaba’s sudden comeback. Ann was still left in shock with her mouth agape while Ren covered his mouth. But it wasn’t due to shock, it was more so him contemplating whether to add another comment to Futaba’s parting words.  
  
Ann seemed to read his mind because, in the next moment, she had rosy cheeks as she pouted and glared at him.  
  
“Don’t you dare say anything,” Ann said without explanation.  
  
Ren tried not to show the smile he had hidden.  
  
“Ugh, perfect way to start our first video chat,” Ann said with a helpless frown.  
  
“C’mon now, maybe it’s not perfect, but at least we got it working,” Ren said in an attempt to comfort Ann.  
  
“Yeah…I guess so,” Ann said with a light smile.  
  
“So, you took the bullet in the end?” Ren suddenly asked with a joking smile.  
  
“Huh?” Ann didn’t know what Ren meant by that.  
  
“I was also thinking of calling Futaba when you didn’t show up,” Ren explained.  
  
“I was really having trouble setting it up!” Ann didn’t seem to want to remember the process. “When I did the test run with Makoto last night, everything seemed fine, but when I started it up with Shiho before our video call….” Ann grumbled at the thought. “The mic and video quality were all messed up. There was no way I was gonna let you see and hear me like that!”  
  
“Really?” Ren said with a light chuckle.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Ann rolled her eyes at Ren’s enjoyment. “There was no way I’d have you hold this over my head, so I called Futaba.”  
  
“Even knowing what would happen?” Ren asked with an expectant look.  
  
“I thought if I got her some nice souvenirs from America, she’d go easy on me.” Ann brought her hand up, her finger massaging her forehead.. “but I think I pushed my luck at the end there.” Ann shook her head lightly as she recalled Futaba’s crude goodbye.  
  
“Yeah…..” Ren distantly said. He recalled the tempting scenario Futaba put forth.  
  
As Ren thought to say something more on that once more, he saw Ann looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Obviously suspicious of his thoughts at the moment.  
  
Ren coughed embarrassedly, knowing his mind was being read at the moment.  
  
“So, um, you finally want to start?” Ren decided to move on past the subject.  
  
“Finally!” Ann was happy to move on from this awkward beginning of a video call. Onto the real reason this was special.  
  
Ren chuckled at her smile. “So, you got my package, right?” Ren asked to confirm, despite already knowing the answer.  
  
Ann’s eyes brightened at the question and suddenly ducked down under the desk she sat at. When she came back up, she held a package that was shipped to her.  
  
“You know how tempted I’ve been to just take a peek at what you got me?” Ann flashed Ren a playful grin while tapping her fingers on the package. The box-shaped package wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t small either.  
  
Ren smiled at Ann’s enthusiasm to see what he got her. He only hoped the gift would be good enough for her. Then again, Ann wasn’t one turn away a heartfelt gift, even if she really didn’t know what to do with the said gift.  
  
“Well, I thought you might try that, so I wrapped it up inside too!” Ren revealed.  
  
Ann blinked at Ren’s ‘reveal’ and opened the package, only to see that Ren was telling the truth. Even if she did open the package, she’d still have no idea what he got her unless she tore the wrapping apart.  
  
Speaking of the wrapping……  
  
“Is this….”  
  
“Yup, Phantom Thieves styled gift wrapping,” Ren explained with a content smile.  
  
“….You know, I’m not surprised about this considering the craze that happed back then.” Ann looked at the Phantom Thieves logo that was plastered all over the gift wrapping, reminiscing that crazy year. “Makes me remember that time you sent us all Phantom Thieves postcards.” Ann brought up with a giggle.  
  
“I thought it’d make everyone smile,” Ren said with a reminiscing smile. “We’d come so far…”  
  
A silence came over Ren and Ann. They both recalled the roller coaster of events that followed that craze.  
  
“But, we’re past that now.” Ann wanted this to be a happy event so she put a stop to those memories. Although she does treasure what came of those events, now wasn’t the time to look back on their mistakes.  
  
“Right.” Ren silently agreed with Ann. “Right now, I’m waiting for the birthday girl to open up her gift.” Ren playfully smirked at his gift.  
  
Ann immediately had a smile on her face as she started weighing the box, trying to get a feel of what was inside.  
  
“It feels like there’s a lot in here?” Ann guessed from the weight. It wasn’t too heavy. But it definitely wasn’t something light like a necklace or ring.  
  
“Just open it and find out,” Ren suggested with a chuckle.  
  
Ann was always like this with gifts. She said there wasn’t much fun in opening gifts if she just did it right away.  
  
“C’mon Ren! Where’s the fun in that?!” Ann said as she shook the box lightly, ensuring she didn’t accidentally break whatever was inside. “So? What’d you get me?!” Ann asked with no shame.  
  
Ren laughed at her curiosity. “What happened to guessing the gift?”  
  
“Well, if you tell me what’s inside, I don’t have to keep guessing,” Ann stated the obvious.  
  
“Just open it,” Ren said with a content smile. “I really want to see the look on your face when you see what’s inside.”  
Ann’s eyes brightened as he finished saying that. After a few more seconds of staring at the mysterious gift, Ann started tearing the wrapping apart. A few seconds into, Ann’s surprised to find another ‘roadblock’ in knowing what Ren got her.  
  
“Seriously, I gotta open a box now?” Ann asked with a humored smile. “How many layers does this gift have?”  
  
“It’s so everything inside stays neat and orderly!” Ren defended himself. “All you gotta do is lift the lid and you’ll see it. I promise.”  
  
Ann giggled at Ren’s frantic response and did as she was told. Frankly, she didn’t mind the anticipation that was building up. For herself and Ren seemingly.  
  
As she lifted the cap of the box, she found Ren was true to his word. Everything inside was tucked neatly. There was some protective packaging surrounding the many gifts inside. That was also something Ann felt she should take note of.  
  
“Wow….you got all this for me?” Ann said with slight amazement before looking back to Ren. “You didn’t need to get me so much!?”  
  
Inside were two sets of outfits, which were selected with Makoto, Haru, and Shiho’s help, a heart-shaped ring, some sweets Ren knew Ann was missing, and a pin that was stylized with both Ren’s and Ann’s mask from their Phantom Thieves outfits. Of course, there was also a heartfelt letter Ren wrote for Ann to read later.  
  
“Well, it’s to make up for the fact I’m not there to celebrate your birthday with you,” Ren explained with a tender smile.  
  
“Hey! Don’t say that! You don’t need to come over to another country to celebrate my birthday with me, just spending time talking like this is enough.”  
  
“Well, it’s not enough….for me that is.” Ren said with a disappointed sigh. He looked slightly downwards as if he was reflecting on something.  
  
Ann knew what he was thinking about and let out a sigh. “Ren….I miss you too.” Ann said with a heartfelt smile.  
  
Ann knew Ren was disappointed in himself for not being able to make the trip to America. It was starting to look good a few months back, but suddenly some things came up for Ren. Of course, there was a part of him that considered dropping those things to go see her, but she stopped him from doing so, knowing they’d affect his future doing so. Ren was so supportive of Ann’s dreams. If she went and just let him come while neglecting his own dreams, it’d be really hypocritical of herself.  
  
Besides….  
  
“We both knew this would happen right?” Ann asked. “There’d be some point in this long-distance relationship where we wouldn’t just be able to go see each other.”  
  
“….Yeah. I just worry too much.” Ren complained.  
  
“And you think I don’t?” Ann asked with a chuckle. “Tell me, knowing how you are usually, I’m sure there’s already ladies over at your college that are swooning over you.” Ann tried probing for an answer.  
  
“What?! There’s no one like that!” Ren answered frantically.  
  
“Not from what I heard from Makoto and Haru.” Ann countered with a sly smile. “Anyway, I know you’d never try anything with them, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about them trying something….. Or you know….you meet someone-  
  
“There’s no one that’d ever make me feel the way I do for you,” Ren explained. The fact it came out immediately out of his mouth settled Ann’s budding nerves. “You know what Ryuji says about me when I talk about you?”  
  
“What?” Ann asked curiously.  
  
“He describes me in one word. Whipped.” Ren delivered with no shame.  
  
It took Ann a few seconds to process the delivery before she laughed.  
  
“And you didn’t say anything back?!” Ann said after a good laugh.  
  
“Well, I really do love you….and you really know how to use a whip so…” Ren reasoned.  
  
Ann rolled her eyes at the second part of that statement, but the first part did make her heart flutter.  
  
“Speaking of growing worries….There.. haven’t been any guys you know….trying anything.” Ren asked cautiously.  
  
“…As much as I’d like to say no,” Ann sighed as she paused a bit.  
  
“Who are they?” Ren asked seriously.  
  
“Ren…” Ann tried calming him down. “ They haven’t done anything, but they’re definitely showing they’re interested in me.”  
  
“They know you’re taken?” Ren asked, still as serious as before.  
  
“….I mean yeah-  
  
“Alright, I’m booking my ticket to America!’ Ren opened an internet browser to go and book his flight.  
  
“REN!” Ann said in her best attempt to stop him. “C’mon now!”  
  
“Ann, those bastards-  
  
“I can handle them!” Ann cut him off. “From the moment I got here, every now and then some guy will come up thinking he has a chance to try something, but I’ll never give them that chance.”  
  
“Ann…it’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that-  
  
“I know, Ren.” Ann said with an understanding smile. “but there’s a price to pay for looking this good right?” Ann joked around, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Ren silently wondered if he should let things go. Putting aside those assholes, it wasn’t the first time Ann’s gotten unwanted attention in her modeling career. Then there’s the whole Kamoshida incident…  
  
“Hey,” Ann called Ren’s attention back to her. “We both knew me being a model wouldn’t be easy for us.” Ann started talking more into her dream. “Just think, what did I mean back on Shujin’s rooftop. The day Shiho left. What does it mean to be number 1?”  
  
Ren silently listened to Ann.  
  
“I guess I really wanted people to know me, draw strength from me. I wanted to help people like you and Shiho did for me, but will modeling really accomplish that?”  
  
Ren wondered if Ann was starting to doubt her dream. That wouldn’t be good, but if it was what she really wanted-  
  
“I’d ask myself that every now and then, but then I’ll always remember that little girl the day you went back to your hometown. You remember her?” Ann asked.  
  
“How could I forget?” Ren smiled thoughtfully. “You were so excited when you told me about her.”  
  
The little girl that told Ann she wanted to be like her when she grew up.  
  
“Yeah, I still think to this day, is that girl still watching me? Maybe not, maybe yes, but there’s still that chance, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“and then I remember something. Maybe me being the number 1 model won’t change the world as much as a politician changing the law or some scientist discovering something new for the world, or even a Phantom Thief stealing the heart of the corrupted.”  
  
Ren chuckled at the last one.  
  
“But, I’m sure me being a number 1 model, will change someone’s world. Just like you and Shiho did. Shining bright like you guys did in my time of need, I want to do the same for someone else, just like that little girl.”  
  
Ann shook her head lightly.  
  
“And, I know something like that can’t be accomplished easily. These guys that are bothering me? They’re just another roadblock to that dream, but I won’t let that stop me. And you know why?” Ann asked with an eager smile.  
  
“Why?” Ren indulged Ann’s question.  
  
“Because I have people like you and Shiho cheering me on. Everyone in Tokyo too, they’re all cheering for me, and I won’t let them down!” Ann huffed lightly. “compared to the people we’ve faced in the past, compared to Kamoshida, they’re nothing and I’ll show them that.” Ann comforted Ren.  
  
Ren still sat silently in response. There was still some unease in him.  
  
“I also forgot to mention, before going on this trip abroad, Makoto managed to hook me up with some self-defense classes.” Ann brought her arm up, an attempt to show her muscles. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeves.”  
  
Ren finally let out a soft chuckle.  
  
“I’ll bet.”  
  
“Ryuji also told me to kick between their legs if I needed to.” Ann quickly added on with a devious smile.  
  
“I’ll have to treat him sometime soon then, same with Makoto,” Ren said with a humored smile. “But Ann.”  
  
Ann noticed the serious look in Ren’s eyes and silently awaited his question.  
  
“If you ever need me, just ask for me. Whether you just need to talk, or need me to be there for you, just call me.” Ren requested.  
  
“Of course,” Ann said with a loving smile. “That goes both ways too, alright? Remember? We’d face the world….together.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
As Ren thought of starting another talk, his phone suddenly rang. It was his alarm to let him know he needed to go soon.  
  
Ren let out a long sigh.  
  
“Seems like our times up,” Ann said with an understanding but saddened smile.  
  
“I could-  
  
“Mister. You better go!’ Ann didn’t let him get out of this one.  
  
“Alright…..Happy Birthday, Ann.” Ren said with a content smile.  
  
“Hehe! Thanks,” Ann looked back at the gifts Ren got her and shook her head. “Man, I’m really gonna need to step up my game for your birthday.”  
  
“You don’t need to do that, Ann,” Ren told Ann, but it seemed she didn’t listen to it.  
  
“You uhmmm, anything you want from America?” Ann asked immediately.  
  
“Besides you? Nothing really.” Ren said flawlessly.  
  
“Guess I’ll need to make sure my schedules clear, but who knows,” Ann said with a hopeful smile. “Still….c’mon! Nothing from America?! There’s a lot of cool stuff here in LA.”  
  
“Well…Futaba’s suggestion wasn’t too bad,” Ren said with a sly grin.  
  
“Futaba’s suggestion?”  
  
Ann tried to recall the gifts Futaba asked for, but she didn’t think Ren would want any of that stuff. So what did he mean by Futaba’s suggestion?  
  
Futaba’s suggestion……..  
  
Ann’s face turned crimson as she suddenly recalled Futaba’s goodbye.  
  
“REN!!!!!”  
  
Luckily, Ren wasn’t punished too harshly since he had to go but she did sulk for a couple of days. Even luckier is when it came to be Ren’s birthday, Ann did manage to come by to spend his birthday with him. Even going as far as to grant his request and then some…..

**Author's Note:**

> Manage to finish this very late, but on time for Ann's birthday! Hurray for me! Happy Birthday to my favorite PT girl and hope to continue writing fics for my favorite couple!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic and until next time!


End file.
